


Old Friend

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reincarnation, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Who is Rey Really? After the End of Force Awakens. One-Shot.





	

Old Friend  
Summary: Who is Rey Really? After the End of Force Awakens. One-Shot.  
Disclaimer: Nope

([[[[[]o[+-{IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

When Luke saw her with the light saber he knew who is before him. It was the same spirit that gave him a light saber the first time around. Smiling as she held it out as he moves closer.   
“I’ve been waiting for this day.” Rey looks at him as he steps forward to take the saber. “What is your name?” He knew the name of the previous life. But this one,  
“Rey.” She introduces herself. “General Leia sent me to get for you.”  
“She has no idea who you are.” Luke chuckles.  
“I’m nobody.”  
“You are more than you know.” Luke turns to walk past her.

([[[[[]o[+-{IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

Luke takes her inside his abode. He keeps looking at her.  
“You look good.”  
“Um, thank you.” She looks confused at him. He sighs. Knowing that he has been waiting for this. Missing that fact then realizing she has no clue. Better start how he asked all his students. Seeing the light shine in her.  
“How easy was it for you to access the force?”  
“It just came.”  
“Any visions?” She makes a face. A face that she understands what he asks but doesn’t like it. “You have his talents.”  
“Who? I don’t understand.” Flustered she sets her things down. “The rebellion needs you.”  
“What it needs, is the Jedi to awaken.”  
“What do you mean?” He motions her to sit.  
“When Jedi die they become one with the force. They become the energy that surrounds and flows through us. And in this case some come back to the living.”  
“How?” She stares at him. He is making sense and not.  
“My nephew is…”  
“A monster.” Luke nods.  
“That is because the energy, the soul, of the person of who he was is Darth Vader.” She gasps.  
“So Jedi spirits are becoming reborn again, you say?”  
“Yes, Anakin, Vader, grew tired and impatient of his free existence. He still craved the dark. So he pushed his way and found a way to come back. Found a way to be born again.”  
“So Kylo Ren is Darth Vader.”  
“The spirit is. And whom better than the blood of family.”  
“You know who I am.”  
“You are Rey.” He smiles. She glares at him.  
“Is the spirit inside of me, dark?”  
“No, you have a light, bright past.” He smiles as he sees the glow of the force around her. “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

([[[[[]o[+-{IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

Rey is shocked by the revelation. Getting up she goes outside to look out over the cliff. She can just make out the tail edge of the Millennium falcon. This explained things and also awakened so many new questions.  
“I’m sorry I have burdened you with this.”  
“No, I mean. Obi-wan Kenobi is a legend. I’ve heard stories. But how can I be him? I mean why come back as me?”  
“He is, was…” Having had many discussions with the ghost. “a great teacher. And a very powerful Jedi. A good friend.”  
“So there are others.”  
“Yes, you are proof of that.”  
“Didn’t you know about Kylo?”  
“No I didn’t sense it till he became more acquainted with the force. Ben, Obi-Wan told me I had to teach the good in the dark. But could not rely on him.”  
“Because he decided to rejoin the land of the living.”  
“In a way.” He smiles at her. “How did you get here?”  
“The Millennium Falcon. R2 is here as well as Chewy. I’m sorry to tell you.”  
“Han is dead.”  
“You know? What else do you know?”  
“That you were right. I am needed.” Luke grabs a bundle and slings it over his shoulder. “We should go.”  
“That’s it. People die to find the map to you and you act as if no big deal. How can you be so calm about this?”  
“I have felt every step that most of all has taken. It is path I had to wait for. I had to stop teaching or Snook and Kylo would kill those I found. I did this to protect them. That is why I believe, old friend, why you decided to leave my company.” Luke heads outside. This is going to be a long trip back to base.

 

([[[[[]o[+-{IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID

THE END

([[[[[]o[+-{IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID


End file.
